Motel Love
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Aku ingin, ingin melupakan semuanya, bahkan alkhohol saja tidak bisa membantuku melupakan semuanya," Sudut mata Sakura kembali mengalirkan air mata. Itachi terus menatap wanita putus asa di bawah tubuhnya. "Apa kau bisa?" Ditatapnya Sakura yang juga menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku bisa," Sakura berkedip, "tapi mungkin kau akan menyesal setelahnya."
Mereka pernah merajut mimpi bersama, merangkai angan untuk hidup bersama dan bahagia. Lelaki itu yang berjanji padanya, dan dengan bodohnya Sakura percaya. Sahabat. Persetan dengan sahabat. Mereka hanya manusia setan yang belum menyerang baginya.

Melempar surat undangan mewah pernikahan kekasih dan sahabatnya ke tong sampah Sakura pergi membawa kopernya keluar kamar. Hatinya sakit dan hancur menerima surat undangan itu. Mei bilang padanya dia pergi ke Hawai untuk liburan. Setelah memasukkan kopernya dalam bagasi Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sambil menangis ia menghidupkan mesin mobil. Kabuto bilang dia pergi ke hawai karena urusan pekerjaan. Tangis Sakura pecah. Dia mengisak-isak dalam mobil sampai tidak kuat menekan pedal gas. "Kalian jahat! Kalian kejam!" Tapi kenapa surat undangan pernikahan yang dia terima dari mereka? Kenapa Mei dan Kabuto bisa menikah? Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangnya? Mereka membohonginya, kenapa? Menghapus air matanya dengan marah Sakura menekan pedal gas melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seorang pria berambut merah berlari dari dalam rumah berusaha mengejar Sakura, tapi dia terlambat. "Sakura!" Dia berteriak dan berlari mengejar wanita itu. "Sialan! Akan kubunuh lelaki sialan itu kalau aku bertemu dengannya! Arghhh!" Teriaknya marah seraya mengacak rambut merahnya. Mengejarnya pun sudah percuma. Mobil Sakura sudah menghilang di tikungan. Sasori berusaha menghubungi adiknya melalui telepon genggam. Sialnya ponsel Sakura tidak aktif. Gadis itu mematikan ponselnya. "Sakura jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Aku mohon." Gumam pria itu cemas seraya berusaha menghubungi adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berdiri di tengah pesta mewah klien pentingnya dengan segelas minuman beralkhohol berkelas di tangannya. Pengacara muda itu semakin tampan dengan setelan jas biru gelap membungkus tubuh sempurnanya. Tidak sedikit wanita meliriknya tertarik, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Bosan dengan pesta serta wanita-wanita di sana dia melihat jam tangan dan berniat pulang ke hotel. Itachi mendekati kliennya. Sedikit mengobrol basa-basi kemudian pamit pulang.

Itachi memarkir mobil Gt40 miliknya di bastman dan langsung berjalan menuju lift hotel. Sampainya di depan pintu hotel dia langsung masuk tanpa mengunci pintu. Itachi melepas baju atasnya dan hanya mengenakan celana bahan. Pria itu pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa memakai atasan, tubuh bagian atasnya polos.

Hampir semalam Sakura habiskan untuk minum di bar. Kepalanya sakit karena mabuk berat. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Dia terlihat cantik dengan Shawn Top Purple berbahan spandex yang dikenakanannya. Sepatu high hills yang sewarna dengan bajunya membuatnya nampak anggun. Langkahnya terseok seolah dunianya berputar mengharuskan ia berpegangan pada dinding. Setiap ada staff hotel ingin membantunya dia selalu berkata "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa ke kamarku sendiri."

Satu hari yang dijalaninya kali ini begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Sakit hatinya belum sembuh tapi Sakura yakin bila dia sudah sampai tempat tidur dia akan tidur kerena kelelahan dan mabuk dan akan melupakan rasa sakit hati itu. Ia berusaha bersabar berdiri di depan pintu kamar mencoba memasukkan kunci dan berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat. Tapi sial! Kesabaran saja tidak cukup untuk membuka sebuah pintu. Kesabaran Sakura sudah pada batasnya. Ia melampiaskan kekesalan pada mantan tunangan dan sahabatnya pada pintu. "Berengsek!"

Brak!

Dia menendang pintu itu dan itu membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Pintunya terbuka tanpa susah payah dia memasukkan kuncinya. Sakura tak peduli apapun. Yang satu-satunya dia inginkan hanya tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Tubuh wanita itu jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

...

Itachi sedang menunggu pizza pesanannya datang seraya membuat secangkir kopi. Ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu Itachi mendekati orang itu. "Pesanan anda tuan."

"Hn. Terima kasih." Dia tidak tampak curiga dengan posisi pintu yang setengah terbuka kerana dia pikir mungkin si pengantar pizza tak sengaja membukanya.

Itachi menikmati cemilan malamnya ditemani secangkir kopi dan berita dini hari di layar LED TV. Sampai ia merasa mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur ia dikejutkan sesosok wanita barpakaian mini dress tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu masih memakai high hills juga masih memeluk tas tangannya.

"Siapa dia?" Itachi menatap wajah wanita merah muda itu kemudian tersenyum melihat paras manisnya. Tapi tunggu dulu... Wanita ini sudah masuk dan tidur dalam kamarnya seenaknya, seharusnya dia marah bukannya menatap wajah wanita itu dan tersenyum bodoh. Ini sangat tidak Itachi sekali. Itachi menyentuh sudut bibir wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya, entah sadar atau tidak wanita itu menghisap ibu jari Itachi seolah menggoda pria itu.

"Kabuto- _kun_ , aku ingin es krim lagi."

Wanita itu mengigau tapi bukan itu yang membuat Itachi menyelipkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. Melainkan saat melihat cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa salahku?" Itachi diam mendengarkan dengan baik igauannya seraya memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik. Wanita itu terus mengigau menanyakan apa salahnya? Apa kurangnya dia? Dan mengigaukan nama Kabuto. Siapa Kabuto? Tapi siapapun dia dia sangat bajingan sampai membuat seorang wanita sepolos ini bersedih, dan mabuk.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Itachi mencium sudut mata wanita itu. Dia memejamkan mata mencium dengan waktu lama wanita itu sampai sang empunya terbangun.

Sakura yang berpikir ini mimpi menatap wajah Itachi membuat Itachi segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Tatapan Sakura sayu dan tampak putus asa. Wanita itu kembali memejamkan mata. Cukup lama ia memejamkan mata sampai sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Itachi menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura dan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" bisiknya di atas bibir wanita itu kemudian mengecupnya singkat. Dua permata hijau itu mengedip menatap permata hitam milik Itachi. "Hei, dunia ini terlalu singkat untuk menangis. Lupakan semuanya... Dan tersenyumlah."

"Aku ingin, ingin melupakan semuanya, bahkan alkhohol saja tidak bisa membantuku melupakan semuanya," Sudut mata Sakura kembali mengalirkan air mata. Itachi terus menatap wanita putus asa di bawah tubuhnya. "Apa kau bisa?"

Lama mereka bertatapan. Itachi tidak mudah tertarik pada wanita, tapi wanita ini berbeda. Sakura membuang tatapannya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dia tidur menyamping mengabaikan pria di atas tubuhnya yang menatap dirinya. Wanita itu membuka mata saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya, dia berkedip, kemudian disusul kecupan-kecupan lainnya.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke tengah tempat tidur dengan satu tangan. Ditatapnya Sakura yang juga menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku bisa," Sakura berkedip, "tapi mungkin kau akan menyesal setelahnya." Itachi mengecupi leher Sakura, sementara tangannya tak tinggal diam berusaha melepas dress wanita itu.

"Enghh...!" Sakura yang dalam pengaruh alkhohol dan berpikir ini mimpi tidak menolak perlakuan Itachi.

Itachi melepas celananya dan seluruh pakain Sakura sampai mereka berdua benar-benar polos. Kedua tangannya memberi rangsangan pada tubuh wanita berambut merah muda itu, sementara bibirnya melumat penuh napsu bibirnya dan memberi tanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranjang dalam kamar hotel Itachi berderit disertai desahan pria dan wanita di dalam kamar itu. "Sshh... Damn!" Itachi mengumpat keras dengan kenikmatan luar biasa milik wanita berambut merah muda di bawah tubuhnya. "Apa kau selalu senikmat ini?"

Sakura sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun, kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkram kuat sprei. "Ahh... Anhh!" Dia mendesah keras saat klimaksnya datang. Itachi masih bergerak dengan cepat mencari kepuasaan. Gerakkannya semakin cepat saat dia semakin dekat. Pengacara muda itu menghentak kesejatiannya dan melumat bibir Sakura sembari menggeram nikmat.

Sejujurnya ini bukan permainan pertama Itachi dan juga bukan permainan pertama wanita itu. Itachi tahu itu. Tapi ini permainan paling menyenangkan baginya, sungguh. Pria bodoh mana yang melepas wanita secantik dan semenarik ini? Siapa pun pria itu dia pria paling bodoh di dunia.

...

Itachi menghela napas menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada wanita telanjang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Wajahnya begitu polos dan sangat menarik sampai Itachi mendekatinya. Sebuah rasa bersalah karena menyetubihi wanita mabuk itu mengusiknya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena wanita itu sendiri yang datang ke kamarnya. Pria mana yang akan diam saja saat melihat wanita cantik di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakalipun dia seorang Uchiha tentu saja Itachi tidak akan diam saja.

Itachi mengambil bantal lalu keluar kamar. Dia melempar bantal ke sofa kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Itachi berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik bila dia tidur di luar. Paginya ketika Itachi ke kamar untuk mandi dia tidak melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu sudah pergi, tapi sejak kapan? Itachi mencarinya ke kamar mandi tapi tidak ada. Pria Uchiha itu mengusap rambut panjangnya ke belakang seraya menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dibukanya gorden serta jendelanya dan melihat ke bawah. Dari sekian banyak manusia di bawah sana tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki rambut merah muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kacau, sangat kacau. Wanita berambut merah muda itu duduk di depan jendela kamarnya dengan hanya memakai kamisol dan celana dalam hitam. Rambut merah mudanya berantakan memperlihatkan ruam-ruam merah di dada dan lehernya. Tatapannya sendu menatap luar jendela. Apa dikhianati tunangan dan sahabatnya saja tidak cukup sampai Tuhan menghukumnya lagi dengan cara seperti ini? Sakura tahu ini salahnya karena mabuk dan salah masuk kamar, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu bila akan seperti ini jadinya. Suara ketukan pintu dari luar mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sakura, ini aku, Sasori. Buka pintunya adikku."

Wanita yang sedang dilanda putus asa dan kesedihan itu untuk beberapa saat terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya. Sekitar lima belas menit Sakura masih diam sampai pada akhirnya ia mengambil jaket dalam lemari dan memakainya lalu membuka pintu untuk Sasori. Jangan sampai Sasori melihat ruam-ruam merah di tubuhnya, jangan sampai pria itu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

Sasori segera memeluk tubuh adiknya begitu pintu dibuka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas. Ia segera melepas pelukkannya dan memeriksa pipi Sakura dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain tapi Sakura menghentikan pria itu.

Sakura memaksakan senyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengar... " Sasori memegang bahu kanan-kiri Sakura dan menatap langsung kedua mata wanita itu. "Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran karena sudah menyakiti adikku, dan membuat mereka menyesal karena sudah melakukan ini."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sasori diam melihat adiknya yang hangat dan ceria menjadi dingin serta putus asa. Pria itu berpikir, mencari cara menghibur adiknya yang sedang patah hati. Dan Sasori pikir mengajak Sakura ke tempat balapan liar di gedung tua bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Dengan kasih sayang seorang kakak diciumnya kening Sakura kemudian menyatukan kening mereka, hal yang sering mereka lakukan saat kecil dulu. Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama, air mata wanita itu jatuh di pipi yang kemudian di hapus lembut oleh Sasori. Pria tampan berambut merah itu menatap adiknya dengan senyum yang khas. "Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Sakura mengisak di depan Sasori yang kemudian Sasori peluk dengan erat. "Balapan liar, seperti yang kau suka." Godanya. Sakura terkekeh dalam tangisnya dan memukul bahu Sasori main-main. Sasori semakin memeluk Sakura erat. "Itu baru adikku."

Jam dua belas malam, kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktu mereka di atas tempat tidur, tapi tidak bagi anak-anak komunitas Akatsuki. Jam dua belas malam bagi mereka awal dari sebuah kesenangan. Anak-anak Akatsuki adalah anak-anak malam yang menghabiskan malam mereka untuk balapan liar, di ketuai delapan pria tampan serta mapan dan satu wanita cantik berkarir.

Bugatti Sasori menepi di antara mobil-mobil sport bermerek lainnya. Pria tampan itu membuka pintu untuk adiknya yang cantik dan mengajaknya mendekati teman-temannya yang lain. Sasori berjabat tangan ala laki-laki, mengadu tinju, dengan teman lelakinya dan melempar senyum pada satu-satunya wanita di antara laki-laki itu.

"Siapa dia?" Deidara melempar pertanyaan pada Sasori kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata pada wanita cantik yang berdiri di samping pria itu.

Konan segera menyikut rusuk Deidara kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura. "Hai Sakura, senang rasanya kau datang." Dulu Sakura dan Konan terlibat dalam sebuah balapan liar. Sakura saat itu berhasil mengalahkan Konan membuat hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik, mereka bersaing untuk menjadi ratu jalanan, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Deidara terbatuk saat tahu Sakura adik Sasori, dia pikir wanita itu pacar Sasori. Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga. Aku masih tidak percaya Sasori- nii mengizinkanku ke mari. Kau tau sendiri seperti apa Sasori- nii."

Sasori tersenyum. "Di mana Itachi?" Tanyanya.

"Dia sedang balapan dengan Pain dan Nagato, kau terlambat."

"Mereka terlalu menganggap ini serius." Hidan berkomentar begitu melihat tiga mobil menepi mendekati mereka.

Suara riuh sorak-sorai menyambut tiga pria pemilik mobil begitu mereka keluar. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut saat tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan salah satu dari mereka. Sama dengan Sakura Itachi pun sama terkejutnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya. Pain dan Nagato meninju bahunya main-main membuat Itachi tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sial! Aku kalah!" Gumam Pain seraya mendekati teman-temannya yang kemudian disambut sebuah ciuman oleh Konan. Nagato pun sama kesalnya seperti Pain. Pria berambut merah itu mendengus kesal dengan kekalahannya.

Itachi berjalan mendekati teman-temannya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sakura. Semakin Itachi dekat Sakura perlahan berjalan mundur berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Itachi tidak begitu peduli pada orang-orang yang menyoraki memberinya selamat. Dia fokus pada Sakura. Sakura menahan napasnya saat Itachi menahan tangannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Itachi tersenyum dan menarik pinggang wanita itu. Dipeluknya pinggang wanita itu seraya menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang menggoda.

Sasori menatap Itachi yang memeluk adiknya. "Kalian saling kenal?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Lebih dari itu, kami bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih panas dari ini." Sakura menahan napas. Emeraldnya berkedip menatap Itachi yang tersenyum padanya.

F

I

N

.

.

.

.

.

.

:D


End file.
